The Boy Never Listened
by L-chanLee
Summary: Kunjungan Author ke dorm suju. Membawa tugas dari Sooman haraboeji. bagaimana kerusuhan di dalam dorm setelah author datang? FF ke2 L. terinspirasi dari cerita di buku LKS ggris L. fict abal yang begitu jadi langsung d publish " #plak. cast All member suju 13. RnR yakk :3


The Boy Never Listened

Title : The Boy Never Listened

Author : L-chanLee

Main cast : All member Super Junior 13

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor, Parody, Family

Lenght : ONESHOOT

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orangtuanya. Suatu hari sang Umma akan pergi berbelanja, berpesan kepada Kyuhyun tentang 3 orang yang akan datang berkunjug ke rumah. Namun, dasarnya sang anak yang gak pernah dengerin kata orangtuanya, membuat 3 orang yang di bilang oleh sang Umma mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari yang dipesankan oleh sang Umma.

Warning : Typo merajarela(?), OOC banget, cast nya menderita dibawah kendali L #plak# terinspirasi dari cerita dengan judul yang sama, tapi keseluruhan cerita L bikin sesuai imajinasi L (?)

Annyeong readersdeul tercinta XD #Kisseu satu2# #readersdeul kabur#

Ini fict kedua L di ffn, terinspirasi dari cerita di buku lks L. Sumpah, itu ceritanya lucu, L sampe ngakak ga brenti brenti (?). tapi, keseluruhan cerita, L buat berdasarkan imajinasi L (?), jadi kalo ada yang bilang ini plagiat, sama sekali bukan DX

L ga suka banget sama yg bilang begitu -,- kan L udah bilang yakk dari awal, kalo cerita ini HANYA terinspirasi.

Okeh, ga usah banyak2 ngomongnya. Ntar ga kelar2 nih fict.  
Oh iya, kalimat yang L cetak miring itu udah masuk ke scene di film yang L buat bareng oppadeul yakk ^^

Happy Reading ^^...

.

.

.

L-chanLee present...

.

.

Di dalam sebuah dorm yang memuat 13 orang namja tampan, yang tergabung dalam boyband yang bernama Super Junior, Jadi nih ceritanya pas semua member masih lengkap 13 orang. Okey kita mulai lagi #plak

Terlihat semua member lagi malas-malasan di ruang tengah, ada yang lagi main PS, Cuma jadi penonton, atau Cuma duduk-duduk di sofa atau karpet di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, kita ga da kerjaankah? Hae bosan..." ujar namja yang memiliki wajah childish. Yang ngaku Elf pasti tau dong namja yang L maksud siapa? Yups, Lee Donghae. Namja yang memiliki wajah kelewat childish ini tumben-tumbenan ga ngerusuh bareng partner-in-crime nya Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

"Tumben kau ngerasa bosan ikan jelek. Biasanya juga udah langsung ngerusuh bareng si monyet." Ujar Cinderella cantik kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

"Molla Hae, Hyung juga ga tau. Kata manager hyung sih ga ada. Jadi seharian ini kita free." Ujar sang malaikat tanpa sayap, Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk

R: ko Leeteuk oppa ada? Bukannya masih wamil?

L: kan ceritanya mereka masih ber13, masih lengkap. Udah, jangan banyak tanya lagi, ntar ga selesai2 ceritanya.

Okey, kembali ke cerita '-')/

"Yak! Kyunnie... awas di sebelah kanan! Eh eh, yang di depan juga Kyunnie.. Awas!" teriak sang bunny ming kepada evil maknae laksana komentator di acara bola. Niatnya mau jadi penyemangat si evil maknae yang lagi main ps, eh malah jadi tukang pukul saking gregetannya musuhnya ga mati-mati.

Tentu aja si evil maknae kesel. Tapi sekesel-keselnya si evil sama bunny ming nya, ya pasti ga bisa marah lah. Gimana pun juga sang evil ga pernah bisa menang lawan bunny ming, di kasih puppy eyes sama bunny ming juga langsung luluh, (L: ecieee..., suit suit #plak)

"Wookie-ah, buatin cemilan dong..." ujar teddy bear SJ, Shindong.

"Lah? Hyung kan tadi udah makan jajjangmyeon sama bulgogi? Emang belom cukup?" tanya koki manis kita, Ryeowook.

"Itu kan tadi Wookie-ah..." ujar Shindong sambil pasang wajah melas.

"Iya Wookie, Hyuk juga mau nyemil. Buatin yah..?" ujar sang monyet eh...salah, ujar Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Ryeowook sang koki tercinta pun melangkah menuju dapur, bermaksud membuat cemilan bagi dua orang yang selalu lapar setiap saat tapi tak pernah puas.

Namun, belum sampai di dapur, suara bel berbunyi. Membuat semua yang ada di ruang dapur sontak berteriak secara bersamaan. "Wookie-ah/hyung, tolong bukakan pintunya."

Ibarat sudah jatuh tertimpa Shindong (R: eh salah babo!) iya2, ga usah bilang babo juga -,- kan niatnya mau ngelucu gitu. Issh... readers nya ga ngerti situasi nih...

Okeh, kita lewatin aja pribahasa yang bikin bingung. Dengan wajah tertekuk dua belas (L: etdah banyak amat?), Ryeowook pun membuka pintu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Ryeowook pada sosok yeoja yang sengaja membelakanginya.

Sang yeoja pun berbalik badan. "Halo oppadeul!" ujar sang yeoja sambil nyelonong masuk. Tak menghiraukan Ryeowook yang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi bingung campur bete, campur kesel. (L: bayangin sendiri yakk mukanya Wookie oppa kayak gimana? L ga bisa bayangin, ntar L malah ketawa sendiri #plak)

Sama seperti Ryeowook, kebanyakan raut wajah para member ga jauh-jauh dari bingung, heran, sama kesel (L: eh? Kesel kenapa?)

Sang yeoja yang masih belum diketahui siapa oleh para member langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah The King of Voice Sj, Yesung.

"Konichiwa..! Watashiwa L-chan desu. Yoroshiku..!" ujar yeoja tersebut yang teryata adalah author sendiri. Hahahay XD

SING...

Hening...

Loading...

"Nugu?" oh ternyata sang malaikat tanpa sayap langsung terbangun dari bengong nya. Emang member yang perhatian. XD

"Naneun L-chan imnida, apa kabar oppadeul XD" ujar author

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Racoon yang ngaku-ngaku jadi the number 1 handsome guy. Padahal mah, menurut L, Yesung oppa yang paling tampan. (R: ketauan..., pasti Elfclouds yah author ini? L: iya dums X3)

"Oh iya, L disini mau ngasih tugas ke oppadeul semua. Ga semua sih sebenernya, Cuma beberapa doang." Ujar author yang manis dan unyu unyu #plak

"Tugas apa? Perasaan tadi Teuki hyung bilang kita free hari ini." Ujar seorang kuda #plak# ujar seorang namja yang memiliki lesung pipit, Choi Siwon.

"Justru itu, oppadeul diliburkan karna harus ngejalanin tugas dari L. L udah minta ijin sama Sooman Haraboeji kok." Ujar author sambil ngegandeng namja tampan disebelah author, siapa lagi kalo bukan Yesung oppa.

"Emang tugas apa? Seru gak? Kalo ga seru, Hae ga mau." Ujar si ikan Donghae.

"Tugas nya gampang kok, dan L yakin ada yang suka dengan tugas ini." Ujar author sambil tersenyum misterius #plak

"Apa tuh?" tanya si Prince ice, Kibum. Kayaknya oppa yang satu ini tertarik sama tugas dari L. Khukhukhu... si prince ice aja udah tertarik, apalagi yang lain yakk..?

"Sebelumnya, L mau ngundi dulu, siapa yang main, siapa yang Cuma jadi penonton." Ujar L

"Yah... kok gitu? Kalo Hae ga dapet gimana? Nambah boring deh..." ujar Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya bete. Dan kesmpatan seperti ini, tidak dilewatkan oleh author yang langsung ngambil gambar pake kamera SLR #wuuiihh...

"Tenang aja, Hae oppa, bagi yang belom dapet tugas L sekarang, nanti juga dapet kok di tugas L yang lain. Nah sekarang, ayo kumpul-kumpul." Ujar author. Para member pun mulai duduk melingkar di sekitar author. (L: anak2 yang penurut X3)

" Nah, di dalam kantong ini, L udah nyiapin 13 kertas. Diantara 13 kertas, ada 5 yang akan kena tugas dari L hari ini. Tugas ny adalah, melakukan peran yang diminta dengan ciri khas masing-masing."

"Jadi maksudnya, kita disuruh bermain peran gitu?" tanya sang prince beijing a.k.a Hankyung.

"Benar sekali Hankyung oppa. Tapi nanti, L ga bakal kasih script nya." Ujar author

"Kalo kita ga di kasih script gimana mau meranin tokoh itu?" tanya si evil maknae a.k.a Kyuhyun. L baru nyadar kalo oppa yang satu ini udah ga asyik lagi sama PS nya.

"Itulah tugas intinya. Tapi tenang saja, situasi ceritanya akan L berikan. Nah, buat yang ga dapet peran, boleh comment para pemain untuk melakukan adegan ulang atau memberikan contoh kepada para pemain." Ujar author menjelaskan panjang lebar x tinggi (?)

"Ya udah, ayo mulai aja." Ujar Heechul.

Dan akhirnya, inilah daftar para pemain yang sudah disepakati oleh memberdeul, author dan para readers sekalian...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cho Kyuhyun : Sebagai anak yang tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orangtuanya

Kim Heechul : Sebagai Ibu dari anak yang tidak pernah mendengarkan

Park Jungsoo : Sebagai teman dari Ibu anak yang tidak pernah mendengarkan

Shin Donghee : Sebagai tukang daging

Kim Youngwoon : Sebagai pengemis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

"Hey, ini tidak salah? Masa orang paling tampan no.1 didunia harus jadi pengemis?" ujar Kangin tidak terima.

"Yah, takdir hyung. Lagian mukamu mendukung kok, hehe..." ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosa nya. Oohh... Eunhyuk, sebaiknya kau tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum Kangin membuatmu menjadi makanan kucing nya Heechul.

"Sudahlah Oppa, ini kan sudah di undi. Ayo cepat! Nanti waktunya terbuang sia-sia. Waktu untuk menjalankan tugas ini hanya hari ini saja." Ujar author menyela. Beruntunglah kau wahai monyet tampan, karna L masih sayang dengan nyawamu #plak

"Okey..! Siap...! Action!"

_Disebuah rumah, tinggallah seorang pemuda yang selalu tidak mendengar apa perkataan orangtua nya. Ia selalu sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya. Suatu hari, sang Umma ingin pergi keluar karna harus berbelanja bahan makanan pokok yang sudah hampir habis. Sang Umma pun menghampiri anaknya untuk menyampaikan beberapa pesan penting sebelum keluar rumah._

"Yak! Haruskah aku memakai pakaian Yeoja?!" Ujar Heechul marah.

"Issh..! Oppa harus profesional dong, masa pake baju yeoja aja harus protes sih?!" Ujar author kesal. Sementara para member yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa menahan tawa. Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak menertawakan sang Cinderella.

"Okey, kita mulai lagi! Siap! Action!"

_Sang Umma pun berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang asyik dengan PSP nya di ruang tengah._

"_Nak, Umma harus pergi ke luar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah. Dan nanti akan ada 3 orang yang berkunjung kerumah ini. Kau dengar?" ujar sang Umma a.k.a Heechul_

"_Ne, Umma." Ujar sang anak a.k.a Kyuhyun. Namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada PSP nya._

_"Nanti, jika tukang daging datang, kau harus bilang padanya bahwa dagingnya terlalu banyak lemak dan suruh tidak usah mengantar lagi kemari. Lalu, jika nanti teman Umma datang, suruh ia masuk dan hidangkan teh. Lalu jika pengemis yang datang, berikan baju-baju bekas yang ada di samping pintu kepadanya, Arraseo?" ujar sang Umma_

"_Ne, arraseoyo." Ujar sang anak, tapi perhatiannya tetap fokus terhadap PSP yang berada dalam genggaman nya._

"_Yak! Ini anak..! jawab pertanyaan Umma dengan benar! Jangan terlalu asyik dengan PSP mu itu! Kalau nanti kau sampai salah, Umma buang PSP dan game-game mu!" ujar sang Umma yang sudah nampak jengah dengan tingkah laku sang anak._

"_Ishh...! Umma berisik! Iya aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang Umma mau. Udah jangan ganggu aku!" ujar sang anak lalu kembali fokus ke PSP nya._

_Sang Umma menghela napas lelah. Capek juga memarahi anaknya yang tidak pernah mau mendengaekan dengan benar setiap perkataannya. _

_Akhirnya, sang Umma pun pergi keluar. Meninggalkan sang anak yang masih asyik deengan PSP nya._

"Yak! Heechul oppa boleh istirahat. Tapi nanti kalau L bilang mulai lagi, siap yah." Ujar author.

Heechul pun ikut duduk bersama member lain yang tidak dapat mendapatka peran.

"Hyung kok gak sekalian pukul kepalanya Kyuhyun? Biasanya juga begitu kan?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Yah, kalo boleh juga akan aku tempeleng itu anak." Ujar Heechul.

"Kalo oppa mau, boleh aja. Kan udah L bilang, kalo disini semua pemeran bebas seperti apa aja. Yang penting jalan ceritanya ga melenceng jauh." Ujar author

"Jinjjayo? Wuah...! Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi? Kalo tau boleh, udah dari awal aku tempelang anak evil itu." Ujar Heechul

"Yak! Ga usah gitu juga kali hyung! Masa aku mau di tempeleng terus dari awal sampe akhir?"

O ow, sepertinya si evil maknae mendengar percakapan author, Heechul dan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Emangnya kenapa? Mau protes?"

O ow, nampaknya sang Cinderella sudah naik pitam...

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?...

Tunggu setelan pesan komersial berikut ini #plak

L: Hey! Kenapa L di geplak?!

R: Lagian, jgn motong2 cerita kenapa? Jangan bikin readers yang terhormat ini marah yah...!

L: Ampun ndoro m(_ _)"m

"Udah-udah, lanjutin ceritanya! Waktu L Cuma sebentar nih..! belom proses editing nya..! udah mulai lagi! Siap! Action!

_Tidak berapa lama setelah sang Umma pergi, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah. Sang anak pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pintu. Ia tidak mau di tempeleng oleh Umma nya yang sadisnya minta ampun._

_Namun, author berkata lain. Ia akan membuat sang anak kena tempelang oleh Umma nya yang cantik sekaligus sadis._

"WHAATT?!"

"Udah, jangan banyak protes Kyu. Protes mulu kerjaannya." Ujar Heechul. Walaupun harus memakai pakaian yeoja, ia senang kalau bisa menempeleng sang evil maknae.

_Sang anak pun membuka pintu. Dan orang pertama yang datang adalah Si Tukang daging._

"Shindong oppa masuk!" teriak author, mengarahkan para pemain

Shindong pun masuk kedalam scene.

_Sang anak langsung mengambil pakaian bekas yang berada di samping pintu. "Ini untukmu." Dan BLAMM! Pintu pun ditutup oleh sang anak tanpa membiarkan si Tukang Daging berbicara._

"Eh? Hanya itu peran ku? Muncul sebentar lalu pergi lagi?" Tanya Shindong bingung.

"Yah... untuk menghemat waktu oppa. Memangnya, oppa ga kasian sama L yang udah jau-jauh datang kesini, trus selalu dapat protes dari oppadeul, lalu pulang lagi untuk mengedit semua nya, lalu balik lagi untuk menyerahkan hasil jadinya pada Sooman Haraboeji?" ujar Author telak membuat Shindong tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan protesannya lagi.

_Tak berselang lama, pintu depan pun diketuk lagi. Sang anak pun segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah teman Ummanya._

"Teuki oppa masuk!"

"Apa aku akan bernasib sama seperti Shindong?" Tanya Leeteuk yang telah memakai pakaian yeoja. Memang harus yeoja, karna Heechul oppa saja jadi yeoja.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitulah oppa."

Dengan tampang sedih, mungkin karna tidak bisa lama-lama eksis didepan kamera membuat Leeteuk oppa sedih.

"_Kau terlalu banyak lemak! Jangan datang lagi kesini!" dan BLAMM! Pintu pun ditutup lagi oleh sang anak lagi. Sukses membuat sosok yeoja yang berada di balik pintu rumah itu bersungut kesal._

"Setelah ini, aku ga ngapa-ngapain dong?" tanya Leeteuk dengan muka bete.

"Iya, oppa bisa istirahat sambil makan bareng Shindong oppa disana." Ujar author sambil menunjuk kearah Shindong yang sedang asyik makan onigiri buatan author.

Para member yang baru nyadar ada makanan gratis langsung menyerbu kearah Shindong. Dan jadilah, ajang rebut-rebutan makan. Padahal mah, author udah bikin banyak. Tapi ya dasarnya oppaddeul yang udah terlalu lapar, langsung di serbulah Shindong oppa. Poor Shindong oppa.

_Tak berapa lama kemudian lagi. Pintu pun diketuk. Sang anak langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ternyata yang datang si Pengemis._

"Kangin oppa masuk!"

Kangin yang tadinya sedang ikutan berebut makanan langsung masuk kedalam scene.

"Tenang saja oppadeul, L udah buat banyak kok. Jadi jangan takut keabisan." Ujar author pada para member yang mirip seperti orang yang ga makan 3 tahun #plak

"Heechul oppa, riasan nya jangan sampe acak-acakkan yah..! awas aja kalo riasannya acak-acakkan dan L harus menunggu oppa dandan lagi."

Heechul yang mendengar ancaman dari author pun hanya menganggukkan kepala nya lalu mulai melahap lagi onogiri buatan author.

_Sang anak pun membukakan pintu. "Oh, kau sudah datang? Umma sedang pergi berbelanja, sebentar lagi juga pulang. Ayo masuk. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu." Ujarnya dan langsung menghidangkan teh didepan si Pengemis._

"Tumben si Kyu mau membuatkan teh untukku? Hahaha..." ujar Kangin lalu mencicipi teh yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Namun, ekspresi mukanya, tidak menunjukkan bahwa teh yang barusan diminumnya enak. Emang rasanya gimana? Jangan tanya L. Tanya Kangin oppa deh...

_Beberapa menit selang sang anak memberikan teh kepada pengemis, sang Umma baru kembali dari acara belanjanya. _

"Heechul oppa masuk!"

Heechul pun masuk lagi kedalam scene setelah merapikan sedikit baju yeoja nya yang acak-acakkan akibat insiden perebutan onigiri.

_Sang Umma nampak kaget. Kenapa bisa, si Pengemis yang duduk diruang tamunya? Sementara temannya yang seharusnya datang malah tidak keliahatan._

"_KYUHYUN! Apa yang dilakukan pengemis ini disini! Seharusnya temanku yang kau sediakan teh! OMONA! Dan lagi, apa yang kau katakan padaku jika pengemis ini ada disini?!" _

_Oh baikalh, nampaknya, ini adalah hari sial bagi sang anak. Sudah kuping nya mengalami gangguan pengang tiba-tiba, dirinya pun harus rela di jadikan samsak oleh Umma nya yang cantik nan sadis._

_FIN..._

_._

_._

_._

"Okey, makasih buat oppadeul yang mau ngeluangin waktunya buat L. Nanti kalo video nya udah jadi, L kirim ke dorm oppadeul. Sayonara...!" ujar author lalu pergi sambil membawa hasil rekaman film berdurasi pendek itu.

Tak menghiraukan bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun yang masih menjadi samsak instan dari seorang Kim Heechul. Poor Kyuhyun.

.

~TBC/END?~

.

.

.

Wahahaha... ga kebayang gimana rusuhnya oppadeul kalo L bener-bener datang kesana XD

Yakk...! inilah fict kedua dari L ^^ untuk readersdeul yang udah sempet2 nya kasih review di ff L yang judulnya PLEASE... jeongmal gomawoyo XD #bow

L bener2 seneng begitu dapat review dari readersdeul, berasa kayak dapet penghargaan gitu #lebay

Sebenernya, L punya banyak waktu luang, jadi bisa cepet update ff yang udah L buat. Dan selama L masih dalam waktu liburan, L akan sering2 update ff L yang baru.

Nah, untuk ff L kali ini dan ff L yang lain nanti, L mohon tanggapannya lagi yah... apakah harus L lanjut atau tamat sampai sini. Kalo ada readersdeul yang minta L lanjut, pasti L lanjut kok. Tapi kalo ga ada, juga gpp ^^

Akhir kata, kamsah ^^ & review again please... #gwiyomi bareng oppadeul


End file.
